


Evolution

by moonsofceres



Series: Irreconcilable [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Danger Kink, F/M, Injury, Medical Themes, Military, Office Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Smoking, Smut, battle mention, battle recovery sex, dangerous colleagues with benefits, get it Doc, heights, smoking in chapter 1 only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsofceres/pseuds/moonsofceres
Summary: He had spent some time compiling observations about the elusive, brilliant woman. He did not do so now.Surrendering his higher functions, Gabriel gave in to the tension that had been building between them; to the obviousdesire.





	1. II

  
The walk through the corridors of the medical wards were no different to civilian hospitals. Or so was the assumption that he made, having been well exposed to the reality of what military money could buy, and having never stepped foot inside a civilian hospital in over two decades.  
  
He also could not have known that the average public hospital did not have high tech research laboratories scattered throughout their brightly lit landscapes, and so he thought no differently on them as he passed. Restricted to entering very few of them, and only desiring access to one.  
  
Peeling off, he peered into one of the rooms, and then another for good measure. Both were lit as per usual, yet empty of scientists or doctors alike. Seeking one who filled both roles, he let his feet lead him on his quest, navigating the medical division without thought as his brain continued to analyse the mission they had just returned from.  
  
It had been long enough that most of the immediate injuries had been dealt with, yet intricate and involved enough that some disturbance had been relegated to after their arrival. Overwatch dealt with it's injured under strict processes, yet Reyes oversaw the progress of all Blackwatch members and mission backup, doctrine or otherwise.  
  
"Guten tag, Commander."  
  
She had seen him before he had seen her, yet remained where she stood turned away from his advancing figure. Busy with her hands in a way he did not see.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Dr. Ziegler turned only slightly, the side of her face appearing over her shoulder to allow him to see eyes, briefly glancing down to his feet and returning upwards, an eyebrow rising somewhat in amusement before she turned back to what she was doing. The only answer she offered. Wrapping up her task, presumably, squaring it away at least to any degree that he could determine, before turning around to face him.  
  
He struggled to teach such manners of observation to some of his recruits. He didn't ask when she had developed that ability, filing it instead with a small collection of other such observations he had made of her recently.  
  
"It is a strange hour to visit regarding training?" she questioned, removing a coat and walking to hang it from a hook not immediately close to them. She exuded no rush in doing so, allowing him to answer her question. Their working relationship had grown closer in recent times, and yet it was clear that any friendship did not extend beyond that, outside the borders of her generous patience.  
  
Though, that didn't explain the tension that accompanied their growing closeness. But it was easy enough, non-threatening, and not at all the reason he had come to see her.  
  
Gabriel stood in the centre of a junction in the ward, a crossroads of sorts, waiting to assess her movements. His was a striking figure, in its large size and form, just bordering the edge of unnatural for their species. But he stood at ease, comfortable as he waited. Yet ready to move once required - a long standing habit.  
  
He didn't speak at first, and when he did, his voice had adopted a slightly softer quality. "I saw what happened, earlier on. In the fight." A large hand gestured towards her smaller waist. She did not immediately respond, having crossed past him to another island after hanging up her coat, yet seeing the gesture as she moved. With a slight rasp to his voice, an unintended result of winding back the authoritarian edge he so often had to employ. "I may not have been watching directly, but I was there with you. I respect that we had to keep going, and know that you had our backs. But that was one hell of a swipe you took."  
  
He sensed the stilling of her hands, in the brief moment before she continued with her actions. When she turned around, a small but determined smile joined her. It was so close to believable.  
  
"Oh. That little thing?" she huffed a small laugh, almost the edges of a giggle before she moved back towards him with purpose. That sentiment didn't seem to carry the same degree of truth with it, but she left him little time to dwell on it.  
  
"Besides. The nanites restructure the wound and body entirely, almost as if the wound never had occurred. You should know" she reminded him cheekily, her eyes leaving his with the comment as she walked past him.  
  
He didn't confirm it, but doubted that she expected him to.  
  
"Well, sure. Which is incredible, as you know. But... it still _happened_, did it not?"  
  
"I suppose so." She shrugged. "All kinds of things happen."  
  
She kept walking as if to leave altogether. He weighed up following her, until a second, sly glance over her shoulder encouraged him to do so. The way she covered the movement by turning back in to the removal of her reading glasses did not go unnoticed by the trained operative. He smiled to himself.  
  
They emerged onto a small balcony, Angela first, familiar with the area. Gabriel followed, less so.  
  
He knew that the wounds never healed completely. That the nanites weren't capable of fully sealing the tears in their bodies. It could put it back together, but not replace the pieces that were destroyed in the injuring, no matter how small. At least, not at first.  
  
He didn't ask for any proof to confirm that she really was alright. She was grown enough to take care of herself, even if he cared.  
  
Her way of doing so, whether directly or otherwise, was to show to him a part of the base he did not know had existed before.  
  
"Huh. Little patch of fresh air away from the grind, huh?"  
  
His choice of words wasn’t the smoothest, for a change, and yet their potential turbulence went unnoticed by Angela. The scratch and ignition of a match against tinder initially went unnoticed by Gabriel, becoming aware of an unfolding situation in reverse.  
  
Angela's form cut a delicate figure against the balcony railing, a slender silhouette dipped at the waist as she leaned across ever so slightly. One arm folded along the rail, the second bent and partially extended outwards. A freshly lit cigarette held in place by a silver holder pressed between her fingers, the scene piecing itself together in time for him to fully comprehend the smoke that wove through the background, expelled with delicate force.  
  
The same delicate force he had seen her exhibit on the battlefield earlier, culminating in the slice of a blade through her midsection.  
  
He hadn't known she was a smoker. But he also hadn't known she could disarm a man mid combat, fire her tiny gun into his thigh and leave him for someone else to take care of so she could heal her team mates.  
  
Through his thoughts he had withdrawn a crisp packet from the inside of his jacket, two fingers and thumb contorting to slide a thin stick into his grasp.  
  
"Huh. Didn't pick you as the type."  
  
She placed the cigarette back between her lips at the comment, looking up at him from beneath heavy lashes in what seemed to be indifference.  
  
Yet at the same time she reached up, his own cigarette finding his lips, as she struck a second match to provide fire to the ends of the dried leaves.  
  
He joined beside her at the railing, a small gap between them. The image of her face temporarily burned into his brain, lingering as he breathed in the herbs. Fading as he felt the first tendrils of their calming effect.  
  
"One per day. They are good for stress."  
  
"Sure, until they kill you."  
  
She did giggle, this time. Though it was a darker sound than the action usually entailed. One full of knowledge and awareness, but remaining bright despite them.  
  
"Stress can kill you much faster. It does not leave any hints that it is doing so. Well. Not any that we are likely to observe rationally, anyway, once they had developed so thoroughly."  
  
He was surprised by her indifference towards the human condition, and not for the first time. She was so genuinely caring in all of her patient interactions, still taking on regular case loads despite a full roster of research projects.  
  
"You drive a hard case."  
  
She shrugged. Inhaling, delicately. Exhaling, calmly.  
  
"Even so. One per day."  
  
She smiled, almost playfully. One hand moving to cross across her front, the other raising, leveraged off her elbow. The smoke rising in tendrils beside her, interweaving with the larger, more billowing rasps from the end of his.  
  
Yet for all her rational explanations, she obviously wasn't wholly comfortable with the act. Or if she was, it certainly took on a different physical form than Gabriel's own habit manifested.  
The thin silver rod was held in a bizarre manner, unnaturally to his eyes anyway. As if she wasn’t fully comfortable, bringing it up to her lips in a regimented manner, the act not sensual at all. Hurrying the ashing process up with stern little _tap_ that drew a laugh from the Commander’s lips, and earning a sterner look in response, though the mood has eased to amusement, tension instead turning to comfort, familiarity.

"You took a big risk out there. I haven't seen that from you before. Are you going through something?"

She looked away from him, out across the open air. Her eyes lost focus, seemingly considering what he had asked, inhaling carefully from her cigarette.

"Yes" she answered, eventually. Simply. Quieter.

Before turning to look at him, her eyes harder. "Through a combat zone, Gabriel. I was going through a combat zone."

His eyes had not left hers, though he noticed the tremble in her hands as she spoke. 

For the steadfast nature in her delivery, she was nervous all the same. Though he did not notice the end of her cigarette fall from its little holster until it was too late.

She inhaled sharply, though didn’t notice the thin silver holder also tumble from her fingers, as he did.

Why he did not actually catch it, he could not have explained.

In the fumbled movement, his calloused fingers brushed against her soft wrist.

If there was a question of the tension rising between them, this one small, accidental touch was all it took to remove all doubt.

Their eyes met, again. It was different this time.

She had always had difficulty paying attention during the military briefings they so often attended - or at least, exuding the right level of attention, saying the right things and looking the right amount of engaged. She was reminded of it often - most often by Reyes.

Even their conversation on the balcony had not seemed to fully engage the young doctor, particularly so as the questions turned away from what she was comfortable with discussion.

But as they touched, their skin brushing against each other, she looked into his eyes, and hers were _wide_.

The angle was a little awkward, but he didn't move. The last of the cigarette fell. Looking into each other’s eyes, so did they.

It was Angela who moved first. Her fingers uncurling, rolling across the back of his larger hand. Moving softly upwards, across the bones, along the inside of his wrist.

The pads of her fingers were soft. Unaccustomed to tender interactions, Gabriel looked away from the beauty of her eyes, watching her touch him instead. He raised his other hand to his mouth, taking a final drag of his cigarette and reaching across to press it out, disposing of it in the tray she had left out for this purpose. His larger frame made this easier - he didn't need to leave her.

With his hand free, he returned his full attention to her. Though for feeling the same desire, he didn't invite himself to touch her as she had. Watching, instead. Observing.

As her hand made it's way past his elbow, moving quickly instead to his bicep, he reciprocated the movement. Reaching out to touch the outside of her arm, his movement more certain. Four fingers coming to rest against her light skin in a soft press. Feeling that it was ok to do so, compared to her _feeling_ him, however tentatively. Her eyes were still wide, engaged. He brushed his thumb across the short-cuffed sleeve, and his hand moved down and across her shoulder, moving softly down the side of her back. 

It elicited a small noise from her mouth, one that surprised them both.

He grinned, the slightest twitch to the corner of his lips. His hand moved, slowly but surely, down towards her waist, where the other came to join on the opposing side.

She watched, as if on the edge of her seat.

_Hungry_.

The tension had been building between them, leading to this moment. They had never acknowledged it. Now, they both knew it.

_He_ wasn't hungry.

They were _starved_.  
He lifted her with ease. It wasn't all that different to the way she, he moved with others, in offence, defence of their movements. But this felt different.  
  
He redistributed their weights. She felt the power between them shift.  
  
His hands had caught beneath the bottom of her shirt. A pressed linen blouse, that his fingers caught deftly where the sides met to unhook two buttons, one followed by the next.  
  
She felt warm, wrapped around his hips. She maintained their balance with a grip held through her arms and his shoulders. Yet even without this leverage, he could feel muscular tension through her thighs. He had seen her use them enough that it was no surprise, yet the feeling was unique.  
  
He hadn't directly considered what such a closeness to her may feel like. It caught up with his brain, replacing any other thought he had with haste.  
  
She had considered how his arms would feel, at length. He leaned in to breathe against the side of her neck, beneath her ear.  
  
More than once.  
  
They came together so easily.  
  
She succame to her curiosity. Her hands weren't practiced with human bodies in this manner, more suited to more delicate tasks, matters or life or death. Yet they moved across his deep skin without fear, growing slower and more observant as she reached the thick bundles of muscle around his shoulders. She had re-arranged his parts here, more than once. But they felt different in this way, her fingers probing more as the muscle thickened. Traversing across clavicle, bicep, scapula.  
  
His fingers intercepted her hands, bringing them with his in the crooks of their joins in what seemed like such an effortless movement, yet one with purpose, soft direction.  
  
Her thighs instinctively clasped tighter, gripping to his waist as her hands were disconnected from their seeming grasp on their balance. She gasped, such a soft noise, and he grinned a sly, devilish little flash of bright teeth, eating up the unearthed sound.  
  
Gabriel had seen such a smile on her face before. Only once, and recently. He was too focused on the battle unfolding around them, had become too hyper intense in his own fighting. Her equipment and uncanny sense for timing had been invaluable to any team that had the honour of fighting by her side recently, and in the heat of the moment, he had gotten cocky.  
  
Mercy had flown in afterwards, undoing the damage levelled against him by the enemy forces. By the time the nanites raced through his compromised system, he realised they would be tearing her to pieces.  
  
She had already anticipated it. In the brief force that rose against her like a wave, she had holstered her staff and levelled her blaster against them.  
  
That's when he saw it. In the brief moment before he unleashed, a flurry of shotgun shells unloading in rhythmic fashion, beating back the machines around them in an even, violent circle.  
  
She looked almost serene.  
  
He felt the same smile draw through his mouth.  
  
She was intoxicating.  
  
It was surreal.  
  
The tensed muscle grip between thighs and hip flexors proved a more tempting playground than method of stability alone. Neither Angela nor Gabriel was sure who ignited the movement, who rolled against the other, passed clothed limbs, edging closer towards a feeling so delicious, so tempting.  
Her eyes had raised to meet his with her gasp of surprise. He held them for a moment, looked back and forth between one and the other. His lips pursed briefly, plump bursts not pulled into a scorn for once, juicy flesh revealed by the makings of a smirk. Up close she noticed, undamaged skin amongst his deeply scarred face, a small, hidden amount of his body that had not been so harshly exposed to the elements.  
  
It was as she examined them that he moved, such a slight movement, leaning his chest forward and tilting his chin over her shoulder to look down behind her, some stories up above the ground. It wasn't a ghastly evening, yet the heights of Gibraltar already added some elevation before their own building came into question. It felt like one of the rare places on Earth, that feel as if they lay between two realities, strange planes of existence.  
  
Barely any movement at all, and yet the slight change of Gabriel's orientation sent a spark down her spine, raised chilled bumps along her forearms that she instinctively clung to him with as well.  
  
He pulled back immediately, a smirk clearly facing no resistance to his discipline any further. She relaxed the grip of her fingers, instinctively, yet just as the beginnings of an annoyed reaction reached the surface of her, his hands moved again.  
  
One set of Gabriel's fingers curved up above her collarbones, curling around the side of her neck, his thumb brushing against the thin strip of hair beside her ear, his grip coming to rest around the base of her skull.  
  
It was a tender movement, one that distracted the haze that threatened to affect her. Snatching it away in the last moment, her lips parting as her eyes found his once more. His face tilted, opposing the curve of her pale features. Held barely two inches from her, learning the subtleties of her with his senses, feeling out the new shared proximity between them.  
  
As he did so, his other hand moved down her back, towards her thighs. Coming to rest with one thumb hooked where her leg met stomach.  
  
For his larger form, not a whole lot was dedicated to keeping her balanced in such a position. Yet it wasn't required. She was secure in his position.  
  
He wasn't strictly sure that she knew that. But there was a spark in her eye when he looked into them, a flash of wildness. He had seen glimpses of it before. Far be it for him to extinguish such a rare event. Not when to do so could be its extinction.  
  
With a hand around her neck, his thumb in front of her throat and eyes lock, Gabriel initiated the movement himself. With intention and certainty he rolled his hips against hers, a movement accepted and reflected in the movements of her own body.  
  
She gasped, looked stunned.  
  
He stopped.  
  
His eyes, almost hooded before, returned to alertness - observing a change in the situation, he searched her features, keeping her safe but wholly preparing to stop.  
  
Gabriel wasn't sure the impact this had on her demeanour, for it had no purpose other than assessing where they were, being prepared to change tact or retreat entirely.  
  
But Angela's own eyelids fell closer together, beautiful blue eyes taking on a glassy quality as her body seemed to relax into his. Breath hitched at the obvious, controlled, danger; her fingers digging into his body, a small, pleased sound only just audible inside her mouth.  
  
He had spent some time now compiling observations about the elusive, brilliant woman. He did not do so now.  
  
Surrendering his higher functions, Gabriel gave in to the tension that had been building between them; to the obvious _desire_.  
  
With a final, authoritative action, Angela leaned in, curling a hand almost impishly around his ear, whispering her terms for him alone to hear. He nodded, taking a small step backwards, setting her down in front of him.

It felt like pulling at (opposing ends) of a magnet, tearing his body back away from hers once their sparks had connected. But the tasks were of no refute, and he separated them.

Without thought, Gabriel watched inside the medical facility for a moment, not bothering to straighten himself back out but instead familiarising himself with the locations of security cameras, methodically considering their rotation schedules with minimal thought. When his assumed timetable lined up, he slipped inside without sound, finding his way to the locations she specified, and returning within a few moments.

Angela was as he had left her, although she had turned around, arms resting on the railing to her sides as her body dipped gently. Mostly supported by the balcony, she faced him fully as he re-emerged onto the balcony. Watching him from the ground up, in a brief, sweeping examination. Culminating in her lower lip being pressed between her teeth; a fleeting, and positively _thirsty_ expression.

She could have sworn his eyes darkened further, closing the distance between them in what felt like torturously slow arcs of his boots. His hands found her hips again, returning to their position on the edge of the world, her legs finding places around his thighs.

He kept her suspended above the railing in a careful balance, and her hand reached down to curl inside his waistband momentarily, pulling and releasing the fabric in a sharp snap, a signal. In response, one of his hands moved to the back of her pants, which she facilitated by reaching down to deftly undo them, holding herself braced as he slid the garment over each hip, curved fingers and knuckles brushing past the curve of her ass as they went, pulling the pants from under and along her legs, managing to keep her balanced between his form and his grip on her, letting them fall once he had shuffled them off her long legs.

Angela was bare from the waist down, and _beautiful_. She kept moving so fast that Gabriel wondered ever so briefly if she did not want to face one of these realities, or both, as she quickly moved instead to unbuckle his own pants, made of sturdier fabric and claspings, though she removed the obstacles they presented all the same. 

It was an awkward position, with her clinging to him as they dealt with their clothing, rather than parting again to do so. It didn’t seem to bother either of them though, Angela giggling softly as they balanced, and the corner of Gabriel’s lips twitching in amusement.

They were too far gone to pay attention to the particulars, and they came together again. 

Closer this time.

He reaffirmed his one-armed hold around her, slung around her back. His muscular body stood engaged and firm, boots still braced on the floor.

She was soft and warm where her clothes had been, and wetter the deeper he sought. One of her thighs squirming, the other calf contracting so softly against the side of his back as he made this discovery. He looked away from her eyes, allowing her to shift her focus, her head tucking beside his and over his shoulder instead.

Where his fingers had been, the round of his cock followed. Seeking to feel the same warmth his hands had felt, and gathering the same slick they had discovered, sliding gently across him, guiding his movements there instead. He guided his body back from hers, and this time she almost whined, a shrill sound that surprised him entirely. Instinctively he growled in response, an equally small sound born from the back of his throat. A seductive sound that surprised her.

He had been softer when he first pressed his cock against the underside of her pussy, though in little time he had thickened, bunched flesh pushed away into his body by his emerging length, firmer and purpled in it’s round head as it brushed against her now.

The sound of surprise rolled into a purr, though both noises that escaped her mouth were quiet, offered into his ear alone. His movements were relatively careful, almost reverent. Following the source of heat she offered, he continued to harden between her labia lips, reconfiguring his grip on her as his became sharply aware of how deep his hunger was.

He felt hot beneath her skin. More of a mental reaction due to the situation, she duly realised, rather than a clinical observation of his position. But this thought slipped away from her too, torn by the realisation that his cock was _hot_, physically radiating as it moved inside of her, pushing the sensation deeper through her vulva as she gasped, so quietly, before letting her eyes fall closed. The sensation flowing through her, feeling him fill her. The background awareness of her pulse amplifying the inward touch; his slow, certain exploration of her.

Gabriel moaned louder, revelling in the feeling of her around him, tight around his cock and firm within his grip. He held her there, partially seated on his cock as he let her back down, a delicious feeling.

His body rolled, and hers pushed down to meet him.

The sensation was shockingly deep for Gabriel, having exclusively used his body for too long for intense purposes far different to the one they shared now. Yet she didn’t seem to be swept away quite as fast as he had been. Held firmly in the position above him and the railing, she looked ravishing, but not quite _there_. Not as absent as she did in military drills, but momentarily less engaged than he had been just before, that he’d been exposed to so suddenly.

While not at his sharpest, Gabriel finally figured out what was going on all the same. The spark between them was strong, but he hadn’t been considering the whole picture. He didn’t care enough to extrapolate further on it’s implications now, but he figured something about her out just in time to capitalise on its promise.

He loosened his grip on her back, his free hand leaving his cock unguided and instead digging into her thigh, a few inches above her knee. Creating the illusion that his grip had loosened and eased up on her dangerously as he growled, fingers digging into soft flesh as he fucked her harder, eyes watching her as if she were something to be devoured.

She moaned louder, uninhibited, her head rolling back as the sensations consumed her.

Satisfied, Gabriel let himself fall further, confident in his strength and command over the situation, letting her surrender to the danger of the situation and rolling his hips, his length pulsating in lengths inside the hot woman that slid her lithe body back down to push against him.

Every nerve came to life, weaving electric tendrils between them, the temperature rising as the built up sweat against each other, feeling and touching and fucking together in solitary bliss.

Gabriel’s body was capable of incredible things, built for stamina and resilience and maintained with unwavering dedication. But it had been a long time since he had performed in such conditions, directed to keep going when the warmth and wet were so singularly divine, calling for him to surrender his desire within them. So he persevered, fighting a far more worthy battle than the ones they had recently made it through.

Pulling back in upper body, he watched her greedily as she took him, her eyes closed, mouth hung open with lips partially pursed. She was a stunning sight, though he remained on tasks, pushing himself to hang on, and bring her to her edge, drag her across it. Moving both hands to her hips, he let her body shift back ever so slightly more, the smaller woman partially laying across the open air, blonde hair falling back and beneath her.

She moaned loudly, her fingers increasing their grip on his biceps as he fucked her, thighs splaying out in a brief, dangerous moment as he pounded into her, harder, drawing loud moans that threatened to become a shriek from the doctor’s mouth.

It was too much, _so much_, and Gabriel gripped onto her firmly, moving her back up and over the balcony to him, despite the protesting sounds that came from her bratty mouth. Ignoring the plea he moved them, shuffling across the small space with boots and bunched pants as he lowered his form down into a chair, letting her settle into his lap from the seated position.

Though she rode him without hesitation instead, pounding into his lap, held suspended as required by an evident core strength. Raising and lowering herself in a rhythm that may have been desperate, though one that was solely her own.

He reached down, thumb moving to seek out her clitoris, but she swatted his hand away almost instantly. Moving to shift her body again, twisting around to ride him backwards, Angela moved his hands back to her hips instead. Guiding him to hold her down, and rewarding the act by guiding her hips down lower, pushing her cunt deep down onto his cock, taking him inside of her entirely in a delicious rhythm.

At this Gabriel surrendered, hips staying firm but legs going slack, his head rolling against the brick and mortar behind him. He distantly realised that her hands then sought out her clitoris themselves, fingering herself in a manner he didn’t see directly, but felt the effectiveness reflected in her body, vibrating as she tensed, on the border of convulsing. 

They came together. Angela moaning long and deep, Gabriel a growl that jumped out of his throat and left as a sharp whine. 

Almost collapsing but remaining braced against the other panting together.

They recovered, a few moments spent close to silence. Comfortable against the other, despite the sudden escalation of their activities. 

She moved to reclaim her clothes, eventually.

“Cigarette _after_, next time."

Angela left with a small smile. A few moments later, Gabriel did the same.


	2. III pt. I

It wasn't that he _wasn't_ focused. But he sure as hell hadn't gotten anything done.

Still seated in the same chair, knocked back a notch to the same incline he always prefered in such moments. Staring up at the holoscreen, seeing everything. Not seeing a damn thing.

His eyes were still on the money, but he was a mere step away from retreating into his mind fully. It wasn't like him.

Nor was it like anyone to rap at his door so suddenly, four, _five_ raps in quick succession. He had a buzzer, an intercom? There was no reason for this.

"Yeah" he called out, the word drawn out, more emphasis on the 'ah' than was needed.

Angela Ziegler rushed in, slipping around the open door fast, closing it behind her faster.

She only paused once she was on the other side of it, her back almost pressed against it.

"Ziegler" he greeted her, suprise evident in his voice. Along with a certain sweetness that suprised his own ears to hear them; a fondness.

But there was no time to unpack that.

She had appeared in his office before, dressed in her signiture tailored pants and neat cardigan, once even in scrubs.

Never covered in a coat.

Certainly not with bare legs, heels elevated by steep shoes.

His eyes snapped back up to hers, locked in a silence that stretched across seconds.

Before his own expression twisted, pulled into a smirk, a smug satisfied look that had no business looking as charming as it did on his often stern features.

Leaning back a little more, raising a hand that curled to two fingers. 

Beckoning her towards him in two smooth gestures. His eyes not leaving hers as she regained her composure, fingers still lingering around the clasps as she walked across the floor towards him.

Without breaking their gaze, he pressed a button somewhere that shut the screens off. As she got closer, she couldn't help but notice the genuine little smile beneathe his pleased demeanor; the excited expression of her friend, demured and being purposefully held in check, lest it get out of control.

She didn't relish the walk, nor take purposefully slow steps, to draw it out or be sensual. The truth was, reality had taken her further than a brief glimmer of a plan had anticipated. But seeing a glimpse of joy in his eyes, something she was only just beginning to understand, she slowed down, enjoyed herself more. There was no questioning that his gaze was on her; curious, who knew what else. But she enjoyed it. She wanted it to be.

Nor did he look dissapointed when she came to stand before him. Having already swiveled to face her completely by the time she came to a stand still, waiting patiently, even though the corners of her eyes found the way his hands showed restraint.

She was surprised to find her own hands were trembling when she lifted them to undo the first button. While she wanted to draw out the process, for a sensual reveal, her muscles betrayed her and completed the task efficiently. As always. 

As always, when she was this close to him, he could not tear his eyes away. Pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth, biting down a little and almost managing to suppress a sound from the back of his throat as he watched.

Angela opened and removed the cloak in one movement, wearing it one second, shrugging it off her shoulders in the next. Though the action was unpracticed, the fabric catching in her elbows and being prevented from falling completely.

Revealing only her body underneath. She stood before him naked, wearing only the elevated shoes. The beige cotton pooling behind her, obscuring her edges in shadow.

The look on her face indicated that he had not managed to suppress the surprise on his.

"What did you expect?" she asked, and when not immediately met with an answer, continued her defence. "I came right from the shower!"

Gabriel paid no mind to the first question, already moving himself by dragging the toes of his boots on the ground, wheeling his chair the extra few inches towards her. He had gently folded his fingers into the stuff folds of the coat, using them as leverage to bring her closer to him.

"Mmm, I can tell" he said into the crook of her neck, the warmth eminating from her body enough to confirm a recent, unearthly hot shower that she was accustomed to.

He slowly peeled the coat from around her body, moving it slowly off from her. Taking the time to appreciate her, in all of her glory. Through their busy schedules, he realised that he had never actually seen her completely, fully naked. But now was not the time for reflecting upon that.

With the coat removed, he turned to look at his desk, strewn with papers and holodisks, tablets alike. He almost sacrificed the lot but caught himself at the last second, snatching a tablet and setting it aside, before casting aside the larger items as wreckage in one steady and firm sweep of his arm.

Throwing the coat out, it landed remarkably flat across what remained of the top of his desk, with the practice of an army man made to make up a bed under regimented prowess. It landed perfectly flat, a horizontal plateau above the resources of his work. Efficiently removing them from sighe, evening the surface.

She looked from the action, to him. "Did you practice that?" she asked, increduously, eyes widening afterwards in semi-surprise as she heard her words. 

He thought, off to the side for a moment. "Not specifically" he said through the smirk, only briefly contemplating a more detailed response. 

His hands found her waist; gently, without hestiation, yet demonstrating a clear restraint.

Lifting her with ease, setting her on the desk as he rolled back to sit in front of her.

She smiled, delighted.

Yet seemed to tense, her thighs squeezing around him. It seemed instintual.

The webbing of hand between thumb and pointer slide down her waist, fingers splaying across the curve of her thighs. Pivoted on the juncture that met her stomach, sliding down and across her upper leg. Finger pads pressed along the outer curves of her legs as they moved down, the pressure passing instead to his thumb as it reached closer down towards her knee. 

His skin didn't press into hers with too much pressure, and yet the minimal effort he seemed to be exuding was enough to hold her in place. Preventing her thighs from coming closer together, closer around him. 

His face curled into her neck, close enough that she could feel the gentle pricks of his facial hair, dark along the underside of her jaw as her head rolled back. Breathing her in, her warmth, her scent.

His left thumb moved in lazy circles, savouring gestures against her inner thigh. Though slow in movement, perhaps leisurely, they garnered a reaction from deeper within her within a handful of seconds. 

Electic sparks leaving the scene of his attention, siwrling around the circular trajectory of his thumb and shooting higher, back up each thigh to meet within her.

The sensation wasn't overwheling in its own right; although, when had she been touched like that in recent times? At all, before? It felt so specific, as if he knew the secret layout beneath her skin, amongst her circulatory system and cheating his affectionate way through her neural responses.

But his large hands, rough around each edge, moving along the smooth underside of his palm as it stretched across her freshly warmed body felt so _divine_. As if they may have had this affect on whichever part of her they had chosen.

She had looked at him, wide eyed, watching this unfold. But it was only after the first soft gasp escaped her lips, plump and pink as they parted that he looked up to meet her blue eyes. Tipping his head back on an axis against his neck, unstopped in the machinations of his left hand, joined by the right as the grin tugged back at his own lips again.

He surveyed her then, leaning back so slightly in his large backed chair, taking in the sight he had held in front of him.

His voice taking on a rasp; so close to a growl.

"Do it again."

He remained still then, maintaining only the slightest of distances between then. Watching her, eyes intent where the rest of him remainined relaxed, even the movement of two thumbs and pressure of two hands, each acting of their own, building devillish reactions of low intensity, expanding in number.

She drew up somewhat, regarding him with acute confusion, her arms even softly moving up towards her torso, as if to cross them across her.

"Well, it's not as if I can control whe--"

His right thumb slid away from the circular pattern, in towards the higher, hollow dip of skin.

"--aah!"

His stance relaxed, reacting to the noise and outright smiling as he heard it. A reaction that had no right looking as charming as it did.

He moved in towards her, a confident movement, a step away from prowling.

The combination of his physical force and the power he exeduded, the control he commanded over the situation moving her backwards, layed out on his desk by only his hands on the inside of her thighs, his tall figure standing up from his chair and muscular arms bracing over her.

Her head settled against the splayed out coat as his met her neck again, this time pressing his lips against her tender self.

Hands roaming upwards, over the curves of her thighs and above her hips again, up along her stomach and rib cage. 

Breath and lips travelling downwards then, barely kissing her, barely not rubbing his face into her as he breathed her in, fingers and eyelashes feeling her out, learning her shape.

It dragged down her flesh, across her stomach in soft brushes of warm air.

His nose nuzzled into the beginnings of soft hairs, freshly cleaned and more often than not protected from the outside world. His chin brushes against her too, their hairs meeting each other as he breathed her in fully again. Nose returning to slide gently by the folds of her skin, barely touching her labia as he felt out the curve of her body, the pulse of her aura.

His open mouth complemented her shapes from its new position over them, her body squirming as her body first vied to retain its shyness, but then succambe to him. Thumbs pressing ever so slightly into a position she melted into, unfolding and opening to him. 

The pink folds of soft flesh caused his smirt to melt into wondour, his smile into desire. Beholding her, breathing her in for only a moment before his tongue gently traced back up along it.

She moaned, soft and low.

As he tasted her, so did he.

While his thumbs drew cirles and triangles, Gabriel's tongue moved across her folds, flat expanse of buds aquanting themselves with the mound of body and bone, the soft folds of pink juicy membrane, the delicate pearl of nerves they preserved. He acknowledged her fully, flat of his tongue caressing Angela's clitoris in a firm strike that ended with the brite tip of his tongue flicking across it, eliciting a moan from her that he felt beneath his hands. He lapped softly at her, drawing out the sound for as long as he physically could before withdrawing his tongue as it expired.

He looked up to her as it did, observing the positoin she had worked herself into. Propped up on her elbows, watching him with eyes wide and hungry. 

Watching _her_.

He grinned at her again, wonton, squeezing her inner thighs before bowing his head again, rolling the chair in slightly forward to fully appreciate the spread he had before him. Sucking both of her tender, swelling lips into his mouth and dragging them back out, wetly, letting the sound smack before his tongue lapped at her again, licking in long strokes between her lips, around her clit, across her opening. She moaned laciviously, and he focused solely on the area that had directed the sound. Licking, sucking her sweet source of heat, taking pleasure in the reactions that came from her.

As if she needed it. Needed him, or the attention, or whatever else had brought her here.

It occured to him that each sound was so brief, annoying his growing desire to hear her come apart.

As his hands curled around the backs of her thighs, dragging her closer and wholly onto his servicing face, he spoke directly against her wetness.

"Nobody can hear you" he breathed onto her, a factual reminder, eyes wholly focused on the hairs that stood on end. Tongue reaching out to caress her mound, restraining himself from eating her sweet pussy up.

"Well. Nobody but me."

He didn't wait for a response, nor want one. His lips sucked her in with higher intensity, teasing her inside his mouth as he sought out her clitoris, letting the succulent skin around it fall away as his tongue danced delectable circles around it. 

She slumped back against the desk, head pressing into her coat and fist claiming handfuls of it. Her back arching away from the surface, hips rising in frantic agony, delighted heat pushing her desperate mound into his face.

Gabriel found what he sought, and he sucked on her with such singular focus, fingers pressing lovingly into the underside of her ass.

Angela screamed, in singular bliss.

For a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been hiding in drafts for far too long. enjoy, if that's ya thing! 
> 
> share some feedback and who knows, perhaps pt. II will not suffer such a fate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is welcome.


End file.
